Lost
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: anak Hiruma hilang di taman bermain!


**Eyeshield 21 by yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki**

**

* * *

  
**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga hiruma.

"hiruma, bagaimana keadaan anezaki?" Tanya musashi

"bagaimana? Ya biasa saja.." jawab hiruma seperti tak peduli dan terus membaca koran yang terbentang di depan wajahnya.

"yang benar saja, dia kan sudah mau melahirkan? Kata dokter minggu ini kan?" musashi tak percaya mendengar jawaban hiruma yang seperti tak peduli istrinya baik2 saja apa tidak.

"ya, ya, dia baik2 saja, puas, orang tua sialan? Daripada mengurusi istri orang, bagaimana kalau kau mengurusi hidup lajangmu yang bertahan lama ini?" ejek hiruma.

Memang, sampai sekarang musashi belum ada yang mau.

"huh" musashi mendengus.

"_kekekekeke, dia kalah jika sudah dibilang begitu.."_ pikir hiruma sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kata dokter bayinya laki2 atau perempuan?" musashi mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bayi sialan itu perempuan." Jawab hiruma singkat.

"**YA-HA! YA-HA! Fucking incoming call! Fucking incoming call!"**

"ah, tunggu sebentar, ada telepon." Kata hiruma

"_dia memasang nada dering telepon rumah seperti itu? Seperti apa anaknya akan tumbuh nantinya?"_ batin musashi menggeleng2 melihat temannya.

"ya?" terdengar suara hiruma yang sedang menjawab telepon.

"hah?! Sekarang? Terserah sajalah" kata hiruma lagi setelah berapa lama diam di teleponnya.

Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya.

"dari siapa?" Tanya musashi

"si cebol sialan itu mengajak kita makan2 di restaurant dekat stasiun. Kau mau ikut kakek sialan?" kata hiruma menawarkan.

"tentu saja? Siapa yang traktir?" musashi berharap

"kau bayar sendiri kakek tua sialan," jawab hiruma sinis.

-

-

-

_**Saat sampai di restaurant tempat janjian..**_

"mukya!! Mereka datang!!" monta senang karna hiruma dan musashi sudah datang ke tempat janjan.

"ada urusan apa kalian bocah2 sialan memanggil kami?" Tanya hiruma smabil duduk di kursi di depan sena dan monta.

"ng..kami hanya ingin mentraktirmu atas kelahiran anak kak mamori."

Jawab sena takut2

"bocah, dengar dua poin penting ini, pertama,,,, anak mamori, anakku juga. Kedua,,,, ANAK KAMI BAHKAN BELUM LAHIR, BODOH!" jawab hiruma dengan suara dari volume kecil hingga volume tinggi.

Sena dan monta menutup kuping mereka.

Lalu sena memberanikan diri menjawab.

"ta, tapi ini kan bisa juga menjadi syukuran atas kehamilan kak mamori.." katanya.

"cih, terserah kalian, tapi ingat, kalian yang traktir." Akhirnya hiruma (sengaja) menyerah juga.

Musashi tersenyum2 sendiri di samping hiruma dengan wajah menghadap arah lain.

"kak hiruma, sekarang kak mamori sedang apa?" Tanya monta dengan antusias.

"dia main ke rumah bocah ini" kata hiruma sambil melirik kearah sena.

"iya, dia dan suzuna sedang sibuk memilih2 baju bayi karena suzuna juga sedang hamil 6 minggu." Kata sena senang.

Monta terdiam.

"mukyaaaa!! Tinggal aku yang masih lajang!!" teriak monta.

"kekekeke, hei monyet sialan, si kakek tua ini juga masih belum laku..kekekeke"

Musashi mendelik pada hiruma.

Tapi hiruma pura2 tidak melihatnya.

Tiba2..sebuah bunyi menyentak mereka.

"**YA-HA! YA-HA! TOUCHDOOOOOWWWNNNN!!"**

Itu adalah bunyi ringtone hp sena.

Hiruma ngakak mendengarnya.

Sena lalu menjaab telpon itu.

"halo? Suzuna?"

"sena! Gawat! Kak mamori mau melahirkan!!"

Hiruma yang sebenarnya mendengar pembicaraan itu tetap tenang. Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"kakek tua sialan, cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit!" perintah hiruma pada musashi yang sebenarnya sudah tahu akan diperintah begitu.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terasa lamaa sekali..

Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya hiruma merasa khawatir pada istrinya. Tapi di luar dia tetap memasang wajah dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"you-nii! Sena!!" seru suzuna dari kejauhan.

"suzuna??! Gimana keadaan kak mamori??" Tanya sena panic.

"dia sedang dalam ruang bersalin..!" jawab suzuna tak kalah paniknya.

Sementara mereka berpanik2 ria…

Hiruma hanya duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tenang dan membuka majalah yang tersedia di sampingnya. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu.

"kak hiruma? Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang sementara kak mamori sedang berusaha di dalam sana?!" kata sena tak percaya melihat pemandangan itu.

"jika aku panic, apa itu bisa membantu dia?" jawab hiruma santai.

Semua berpikir dan membenarkan kata2 hiruma.

Mereka pun ikut duduk di ruang tunggu walaupun wajah mereka tersirat kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Hiruma tetap tenang sampai akhirnya sedikit tersentak dengan suara tangisan bayi dari ruangan bersalin.

"hiruma! Itu anakmu!!" kata musashi sambil berdiri.

"bukan" jawab hiruma singkat.

"eh?" semua menatap hiruma.

"mukyaaa!! Jelas2 itu anak kak mamori MAX!" kata mont adengan suara tinggi.

"bukan" jawab hiruma dengan kata2 yang sama.

Lalu keluarlah seorang dokter dan ketika ditanya, bayi yang tadi bukan anak dari nyonya hiruma.

-

-

-

-

Sesaat kemudian terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi yang lebih pelan.

"itu anakku" kata hiruma tiba2.

Seorang dokter lainnya keluar dari ruangan bersalin

"dok, gimana anak kak mamori?" Tanya sena tak sabaran.

"sehat. sangat sehat. Kalian bisa melihatnya sesaat lagi." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

"youichi! Kemana saja kau!" omel mamori

"hah? Aku diajak makan oleh bocah udang ini.." jawab hiruma santai sambil menunjuk kearah sena.

"kakak bisa marah2 begitu berarti kakak sangat sehat ya?" kata sena polos tanpa maksud mengejek.

Mamori menyadari niat baik sena dan tersenyum pada sena.

"akan kita lanjutkan di rumah saat aku sudah boleh pulang!" kata mamori sambil mendelik pada hiruma.

Hiruma hanya membalas delikannya dengan seringaian.

"permisi, nyonya hiruma," kata seorang suster yang membawa sebuah kereta dorong untuk bayi sambil melangkah memasuki kamar mamori.

"ini bayi anda" kata suster itu lagi sambil mengoper bayi mungil manis itu ke tangan mamori lalu pergi.

"mau diberi nama apa, kak mamori?" Tanya suzuna.

"menurutmu, hiruma?" mamori melempar pertanyaan pada hiruma dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kuroma...Kuroma Hiruma……" jawab hiruma setelah berpikir sebentar.

"kuroma? Tunggu.. jangan2 kanjinya.." mamori mulai curiga…

"benar, kanji **kuro**: hitam dan aku**ma**: setan,, kekekekeke,,,," kata hiruma sambil menyeringai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"dia…bahkan pada anaknya sendiri.." musashi hanya bisa memandang temannya dengan wajah kasihan pada anak temannya itu.

"baiklah, namanya adalah kuroma hiruma."

Semua akhirnya tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**_

"papa! Apa papa akan mengantarkan aku ke sekolah lagi?"

"ya" hiruma menjawab singkat.

Di ruang tamu itu hanya ada hiruma dan anaknya.

Anak perempuan cantik dengan wajah keturunan mamori dan mata hijau topaz keturunan hiruma.

Rambutnya hitam keturunan hiruma. Kulitnya putih sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Sifatnya….

200% persis dengan hiruma youichi!

Kuroma tertarik dengan senjata.

(Tapi mamori masih melarang hiruma memperlihatkan senjata karna kuroma masih sangat kecil.)

Bahkan kuroma sangat menurut dengan ayahnya..

Apapun yang hiruma suruh dia turuti.

"anak kecil sialan, cepat bawa tasmu dan aku antar kau ke sekolah!"

(hanya satu yang dilarang keras mamori pada anaknya.

Mengikuti kata2 kasar ayahnya.-yang lainnya masih boleh-)

Cerberus mengonggong menyambut tuannya yang keluar dari rumah dengan gadis mungil yang masih kelas 1 sd.

"hati2 di jalan!" seru mamori dari pintu rumah pada mobil hiruma yang sudah melesat.

-

-

-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED----**

**REVIEW???^^**


End file.
